Avatar : Book One : Air
by VINcredable
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire & Air. Only Ron Stoppable, the Avatar, master of all four elements can prevent the rise of a new Fire Lord. But he is trapped 5000 years in the past, to save the world he must first find a way back to his own time.


**Avatar**

_**Book One : Air**_

_**Chapter One : The Scroll**_

"Aww man!" Ron moaned as he tossed yet another scroll to the ground beside his bed. It had been a few days since he had returned from his week as an exchange student at Yamanuchi, shortly before leaving the school Sensei had given him a small chest full of various scrolls that instructed ninja skills but as of yet Ron had failed to complete a single one.

Ron reached into the chest again, at first it felt as if it was now empty, but a moment later his hand touched something, it was a small roll of paper browned with age with a seal on it, the small scroll was almost completely covered with dust. This one scroll fascinated Ron, unlike all the others this one looks old, extremely old, he handled it with care as if it would crumble to dust at the slightest mistake. Ron softly blew the seal on the scroll and a thick layer of dust was blown away revealing some etchings underneath, it was a picture of three swirling circles in a triangle pattern.

'_Hmm, wonder what it is?… Well, Sensei wouldn't have given it to me without a reason' _Ron thought to himself as he slowly slipped the seal off the scroll. Ron placed the seal on his bedside table and slowly and very carefully unrolled the scroll revealing it's contents, it showed a series pictures of a bald man with what looked like arrows on his head and arms, each picture showed him moving from one stance to another almost like some sort of dance.

"Dude, I love to dance!" Ron said with a smile as he laid the scroll out on his bed and stood up. Ron slowly slipped into the first stance while looking at the scroll to make sure he gets it right.

After 30 minutes of mimicking each stance and practicing moving from one form to another, Ron finally memorized each stance.

"Ok, now for all of them together" Ron muttered to himself and he slipped into the first stance. Moving slowly, Ron performed the first stance, then he slowly moved into the second stance, then the third, at this point Ron was starting to feel something, a strange tingling sensation in his chest, ignoring it for now Ron continued to move into the fourth stance only for the feeling to intensify. Wanting to finish with a flair Ron performed the sixth and last stance as quickly as possible, he leaned back and put all of his weight on his right foot, the he twisted on his heels and spun a full 360 degrees before thrusting his open palm out in front of him, that's when it happened, the tingling sensation he had felt in his chest a moment ago felt as if it suddenly exploded, a strong gust of air blew through Ron's room in the direction his palm was pointing, the wind was strong enough to blow most of his belongings to the other side of the room resulting in a huge crash echoing through the house. Overwhelmed by what had just happened, Ron fell backwards in shock breathing heavily.

"W-Woah… d-did I do that?" Ron asked himself.

"Ron! Are you ok? What was that noise?" a female voice called from downstairs.

"N-nothing Mom! I just tripped!" Ron called down.

Ron quickly stood back up and found himself looking at his hands.

"How did I…?" Ron muttered to himself wondering what exactly just happened, Ron turned back to grab the scroll that had shown him the dance only to see it crumbling. The Air that had filled the small room was obviously too much for the delicate paper to handle, the only thing left of the scroll was a small pile of crumbled paper and the wooden seal that head been wrapped around it.

_**AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR**_

The next day Ron went about his usual business, he got up, washed, dressed, ate and then left for school, but the whole while he was wondering about what had happened the night before. He knew he couldn't tell Kim, if he told Kim then he would have to tell her about the scroll and that would lead to questions about where the scroll came from and that would lead back to Sensei and Yamanuchi and before Ron had left he had made a promise to Sensei that he would keep Yamanuchi a secret.

Ron spotted said best friend just up ahead waiting for him at the street corner, tried to act as if nothing had happened and walked to Kim as he usually would.

"Hiya KP" Ron greeted with his usual grin.

"Morning Ron, how's it feel to be back home?" Kim asked.

'_Oh god she's on to me!!' _Ron thought in a panic as his eyes widened.

"Woah KP, what's with the fifth degree!?" Ron asked in a panicked tone.

Kim looked at her best friend in confusion.

"Ron, don't you mean third degree?" Kim asked

"No this is two degrees higher then that, I'm suffocating here!!" Ron all but screamed in his panic as he started to breath rapidly with his eyes wide open.

Kim wondered what was up with Ron, he didn't usually act like this… well, at least not this early in the day, then again it could just be jet lag.

After a few minutes Ron finally calmed down as they entered the school grounds but before they could make it more than a few steps into the car park a bright white convertible pulled up directly in front of them and sitting in the car was the queen B herself, Bonnie.

"Hey Kim, why are you walking to school?… oh that's right, you don't have a car do you K? Hah" Bonnie mocked as she drove into an open parking space, as Bonnie hopped out of her car and locked it Kim was busy grinding her teeth and crushing the dirt directly under her heel.

"Bonnie…" Kim growled through her teeth, "… I swear, one of these days she's gonna get what's coming to her, and when it happens I'll be there laughing!" Kim said with a sadistic grin before turning away and walking towards the school building.

Ron shook his head in slight annoyance, Bonnie always took every opportunity to try to get a rise out of Kim and a lot of the time it worked.

Just as Ron was about to turn and follow Kim he felt something, a stray bit of dust kicked up by a passing car suddenly went up his nose. Ron hated it when this happened, he stood there with squinted eyes with his mouth open, he was hanging on the edge of a sneeze, he started to breath deeply in and out.

"Ahhh, Ahhh…" What Ron fail to notice was that every time he breathed in, all flowers and grass in the area seemed to lean towards him and whenever he breathed out they all seemed to be blow away from him. Finally Ron felt it, he tried to raise his hand but the sneeze was too strong,

"**AAACCHHOOOOOOO!!" **Ron's head shot forward and he sneezed so hard he felt his eyes bulge slightly and his body seemed to jump into the air several feet. But a the same time he felt a familiar tingling feeling in his chest.

As Ron sneezed a huge wave of Air erupted from him and shot across the parking lot, as if guided by an invisible hand the compressed air slammed into the side of Bonnie's parked convertible and immediately sent it into the air, it flew to the air and flipped several times through the air before crashing upside-down on top of a lime green sports car.

Ron final opened his eye, he had heared the crashes and felt an ominous atmosphere around him and after what happened last night he was worried what had happened. Gathering his courage he inched his eyes opened and beheld what had happened, Bonnie's car was now upside down on top on a green car.

"Oh boy, that can't be good" Ron muttered in horror. He had thought what had happened last night was because of the dance he did, but now it happened when he sneezed.

Everyone came running from all directions when they heard the crash, they arrived to see a white car upside-down on top of a green car.

"Whoa, what happened?" a voice asked from behind Ron, he turned to see his best friend with a shocked look on her face.

"Umm, I don't know KP, I wasn't looking" Ron hated lying but he didn't have a choice.

Bonnie came running out of nowhere with a look of horror on her face when she saw her car, meanwhile Kim had to hold her stomach because it hurt so much to hold in the laughing. Ron was in a similar state, however he couldn't help feeling bad for the owner of the green car that Bonnie's had landed on, whoever that may be.

A moment later Josh Mankey came running into the parking lot to see what the commotion was all about and his face contorted in horror when he saw what had happened.

"W-What happened to my car!!" Josh screamed as he saw his green car crushed under Bonnie's white car.

'_Oh, ok' _Ron thought to himself with a smile as the feelings of guilt suddenly vanished.

A few moments later Mr Barkin appeared on the scene and ushered everyone away to their classes, Ron felt a wave of relief wash over him.

'_Good, looks like nobody saw it'_ Ron thought to himself

However, unknown to him, somebody had seen what happened, it was a Platinum blond cheerleader who had been walking towards Ron from behind when he sneezed. Her name was Tara Lockhart.

_**AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR**_

Most of the day passed without incident, during lunch period Ron made his way towards his locker, he quickly entered his combination and swung the metal door open but as soon as he did he saw something fall out, Ron quickly took a step back in caution, the last time something fell out of his locker it was two dozen water balloons filled with month old milk courtesy of the football team. But calmed a bit when he saw that it was just a simple envelope with the word 'Ron' drawn neatly on it.

Ron leaned down and picked up the small envelope and opened it, it contained a single sheet of white paper, Ron took out the letter, unfolded it and started to read the short message.

'_Ron,_

_Please meet me in the Gym alone after cheer practice today'_

There was no signature, Ron shrugged and slipped the letter into his pants pocket.

After school finished cheer practice took place, Ron however made the excuse that he had hurt his leg in class, he was still unsure about his little experiences with wind and he was afraid he would end up blowing one of the cheerleaders into the rafters, he still stayed behind to watch the practice though, he watched the girls practice their routines for an hour and cheer practice finally ended.

The girls left one by one until finally only Ron and Kim were left.

"Ok, lets go" Kim said with a smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the exit.

"Um, actually I think I'm gonna hang back for a while and hit the showers" Ron said with a grin. Kim stared at Ron with curiosity, he had been acting strange all day, but then again, this is Ron.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" Kim said with a shrug as she walked through the exit doors and made her way home.

After Kim left, Ron took a seat on the bleachers and waited. After a few minutes of waiting a small voice called from the doors.

"R-Ron?" a voice asked in a timid tone.

Ron turned to see who had arranged to meet him and was a little stunned to find himself looking into the cerulean eyes of Tara Lockhart whom had left with the rest of the cheerleaders less than ten minutes ago.

"Tara? You sent the note?" Ron asked

Tara nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to you about something" Tara muttered.

"Oh, ok, what's up?" Ron asked with his trademark goofy grin.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about what happened this morning" Tara answered

Ron's eye widened.

'_D-Did she see?' _Ron wondered

"Yeah, I saw you and what happened with Bonnie's car" Tara answered as if reading his mind.

'_Oh god, can she read my mind?' _Ron wondered again as he felt a panic overtaking him.

"Don't worry, I can't read your mind" Tara answered once again as if reading his mind.

'_AHHHHH!!' _Ron screamed in his head.

"Ron I saw what happened, I was walking over to you to ask you something this morning when you sneezed and the wind hit Bonnie's car" Tara said as she recounted what she had seen.

"I know what it looks like, but I swear it's not my fault, last night I was learning a dance and then my room kinda exploded and then this morning I sneezed and Bonnie'scarwentflyingthroughtheairand…" Ron finally stopped when Tara placed her hand over Ron's mouth.

"Ron, I want to show you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Tara pleaded. "Ok?" she asked while still holding onto Ron's mouth.

Ron was a bit hesitant but nodded, Tara then took her hand off his mouth.

Tara reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of water, she unscrewed the top and placed it on the ground. Tara stood up and took a step back, she raised both of her hands and started to wave them out in front of her, Ron was about to ask what she was doing when suddenly something happened, the bottle on the ground suddenly tipped over and the water inside suddenly came shooting out like an eel of water and floated up to Tara. Tara waved her arms through the air like a dance of some kind and the water seemed to follow her movements through the air.

"Woah" Ron remarked in wonder as he watched Tara and the stream of water move gracefully. "You… you can control water?" Ron asked.

Tara stopped her movements and nodded at Ron's question, a few more movements later and the water streamed back into the bottle it had come out of.

"Yeah… when I was little I was in an accident… I tripped and fell into the pool at my house, at that time I couldn't swim and I started to drown… that's when it happened, something snapped inside of me and all of a sudden the water pushed me up to the surface and out of the pool, ever since then I've been able to do this… I've never told anybody, until now" Tara said as she looked down at her feet trying to hide a blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, why have you told me?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, I thought you might be like me, I can control Water and by the looks of it you can control Air" Tara explained.

"Oh believe me, I'm not like you…" Ron said, Tara felt suddenly saddened and afraid when Ron said that, she though he was going to call her a freak like she had always feared people would when they found out about her abilities. Tara braced herself for whatever Ron was about to say or call her. "… I mean come on, the way you moved with the water just now, you moved gracefully, gently and beautifully… as for me, I've only done it twice, the first time I trashed my room and the second time I wrecked Bonnie and Josh's cars…" Ron finished explaining but couldn't help smiling when he remembered Bonnie and Josh's faces.

Tara however was still stuck on one thing.

'_Graceful?…Gentle?… B-Beautiful!?' _Tara recounted what Ron had said and blushed furiously and at the same time she felt a warmth growing in her heart.

When Ron finished his explanation he realized something, Tara had said she was trying to ask him something that morning.

"Umm Tara, what was it you were going to ask me this morning?" Ron asked as he looked up at Tara.

As Ron looked up his vision was suddenly blocked by a mess of platinum blond hair, he felt two strong arms wrap around the back of his head and lock in place and then felt a sudden warmth on his lips. Ron fell backwards from the sudden assault and Ron found himself laying flat on his back on the bleachers with Tara on top of him. Before Ron could ask what was happening he realized something, the warmth he felt on his lips were actually coming from another pair of lips, Tara's. Ron's eyes widened when he finally realized what was happening, Tara was kissing him. A moment later Ron found himself responding to the kiss, his hands subconsciously moved to Tara's waist and held onto her as he kissed back.

Tara couldn't believe what she was doing, this morning she had spent nearly two hours in her room trying to build up her courage to ask Ron out, she honestly didn't understand why though, she had asked boys out before and had absolutely no problem, but with Ron it was different. Then just as she was about to ask him she had seen Ron's little display. And now after hearing Ron call her graceful, gentle and beautiful she was unable to restrain herself, she had skipped past asking him out and went straight for the kissing, she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his head and covered his lips with her own, she didn't expect him to fall back so she ended up on top of him… but she wasn't about to complain. At first he didn't respond at all which worried her that he would reject her, but then her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hands gently embrace her waist as he started to kiss her back. After a few moments of gently kissing, Tara decided to be a little more bold then she had ever been with any boy.

Ron was still a little stunned at what was happening, just as he started to wonder what had brought this on he felt something wet prod at his lips. Ron wondered what it was for only one second before his eyes widened in realization.

'_H-Her t-tongue!? S-She wants to…'_ Ron stopped his train of thought when he felt Tara's tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. It took a moment, but Ron quickly started to respond.

After being engrossed in their make out session for at least five minutes their mutual need for air finally overpowered their hormones and they were forced to separate their lips. They leaned away from each others so they were each looking into each other's eyes. Tara was still lying on top of him with her arms around his head, her eyes widened when everything that she had just done seemed to register in her head. They just laid their without looking away, Ron was the one to finally break the silence.

"So… umm, what was it you wanted to ask me this morning?" Ron asked again.

"Well…" Tara said as she started to blush again, "... I was gonna ask you to go out with me… and I'm kinda still going to ask you, but I was a little nervous…"

"Well…" Ron started, "… if it helps, I'm gonna say yes" Ron said with a smile.

Tara felt her blush fade away as she smiled,

"Yeah, it does help" Tara said sweetly as she leaned forward and kissed Ron gently on the lips again.

After a few more minutes of kissing Ron and Tara finally stood up and they started to walk towards the exit together.

"Well, will you go out with me?" Tara asked with a smile as she linked her arms through Ron's.

"Gee, let me think… yes" Ron answered in his goofy way

"Thanks… hey Ron, when you mentioned wrecking Bonnie and josh's cars I noticed that you smiled, why?" Tara asked. Ron hesitated for a moment before answering

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I just said it happened" Ron answered with a smile.

Ron couldn't believe it, he had a girlfriend and it one of the girls he never thought would ever even consider looking twice at him, not to mention one of Bonnie's friends. Just then Ron realized something.

"Hold on, how do you think Bonnie is going to take this? I know you two are friends" Ron asked.

Tara looked a little saddened when Ron mentioned Bonnie.

"We're… we're not friends anymore, we had a bit of a falling out while you were gone… we had a difference of opinion"

_**AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR**_

_**One Week Ago, Whilst Ron was in Japan**_

_Nearly every girl in school had been going crazy for the past few days, ever since the exchange student Hirotaka had arrived. Every girl except for Tara that is, she missed seeing a certain Brown eyed blond haired boy she has had a crush on ever since he saved her from that gross muck monster Gill at Camp Wannaweep. What really annoyed her was that nobody even missed Ron, even Kim and Monique who are supposed to be Ron's friends, even they were competing against every other girl in Middleton High for Hirotaka. Honestly she didn't understand why they were all over him, he would be gone in a week anyway so it's not like they could ever really be with him._

_Tara was probably the only girl in the school who was looking forward to the day that Hirotaka would be leaving because the day he leave would be the day Ron comes back. How she wished she could gather the courage to ask him out, but whenever she would gather the courage it would be shattered by the one person who was supposed to be her friend, Bonnie. Whenever she would be about to ask him out, Bonnie would come along with a list of reason why she shouldn't date Ron, whenever Tara would go shopping for clothes that she thought might catch Ron's eye then Bonnie would show up and convince her to buy clothes that Bonnie thought would get her any guy __except__ Ron._

_Tara was currently walking down the main school corridor along with Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad minus Kim and once again Bonnie was plotting different ways to get Hirotaka._

"_So what about you Tara?" Bonnie asked._

_Tara had been thinking about something else at the time and didn't hear what Bonnie had asked her._

"_Huh? What?" Tara asked._

"_I said, how are you going to get Hirotaka to go out with you?" Bonnie asked again._

"_Oh, I'm not really interested in him" Tara answered honestly_

"_Oh come on Tara, you haven't gone out on a date in months, there must be at least one boy you're interested in" Jessica asked._

"_W-Well…" Tara stuttered as a blush crept up on her cheeks, "… there is one boy"_

"_Oh god not this again!" Bonnie shouted out loud, "For the last time Tara you cannot go out with that loser! It would be social suicide… I know, we'll set you up o a date with somebody tonight!" Bonnie said, almost immediately the rest of the squad started to throw around suggestions for who to set Tara up with._

_Tara meanwhile was starting to get a little annoyed, it happened whenever she heard somebody call Ron a loser or some other unkind name._

"_Bonnie…" Tara said to try to get her 'friend's' attention._

"_Oh, how about Josh Mankey?" one of the girls suggested._

"_Nah, he's dating Amelia" Bonnie answered._

"_Bonnie…" Tara said again as the girls ignored her._

"_How about Brick? He's single at the moment right?" Jessica suggested._

"_Nope, he started to date that braniac Justine Flanner" Bonnie answered._

"_Really, how did that happen?" Hope asked._

"_Bonnie!!" Tara said a little louder as he anger started to rise as the girls continued to ignore her._

"_I've got it, why don't we just fix her up with Hirotaka for the night, if that's doesn't get Stoppable out of her head then nothing will" Bonnie suggested._

_What Bonnie said was the straw that broke the camel's back for Tara, this time Bonnie had more or less suggested replacing Ron with Hirotaka._

"_BONNIE, SHUT UP!!" Tara literally screamed._

_The entire corridor was suddenly quiet, Tara was usually the quite pretty timid girl, but this was completely different, Tara's face was contorted in anger as Bonnie. Bonnie and the rest of the squad had looks of shock in their faces as they all started at Tara._

_For the past few months Bonnie had been almost completely controlling of Tara's social life, choosing what she would wear and how she would act, eve rsince she had admitted to having a major crush of Ron Stoppable, but now Bonnie had pushed Tara one step too far and now the floodgates were open._

"_Do you know what you are Bonnie? You're a sheep. All you ever do is what everyone else does just so you can say you did it first, and here I am scrambling for your approval when I'm way cooler than you are because I'm not a sheep, I do what I want to do and I wear what I want to wear and you know what? I'll date whoever the hell I want to date! When he gets back, I'm asking him out and there is nothing you or anybody else can do about it!!" Tara finally stopped to breath as she finished. Tara turned around and started walking away from Bonnie and the rest of the girls with a genuine smile on her face._

_The entire corridor was silent, hardly anybody could believe what had happened, but there was one person who was able to move, that was Felix Renton sitting in the robotic wheelchair next to his locker, he was one of the few people that had realized that Tara was crushing on Ron and now he realized that Tara finally had the chance to be with Ron. He suddenly found himself raising his hand out in front of his and started to clap them together, after a few moments everybody in the hallway started to join in and pretty soon the corridor was filled with students clapping and cheering for Tara._

_**AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR**_

"Wow" Ron commented as Tara finished her story, "The one time Bonnie gets put down and I was out of town… how is that fair?" Ron joked.

Tara had been speaking for so long, before they knew it they had arrived at her home.

"I had a really nice time with you Ron, even though we just talked" Tara said as she stood in front of her gate.

"I had a good time too Tara, maybe we can do something together tomorrow?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Definitely" Tara answered as she leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips before turning around and walking to her house.

After Tara disappeared into her house Ron couldn't restrain himself, without warning he leaped up and pumped his fist into the air.

"YEAH!!" Ron shouted, but instantly regretted it, Ron felt a sudden blast of wind erupted from underneath him sending him shooting up into the air.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ron screamed as he sail through the air across the town.

Tara thought she heard something and quickly poked her head back outside the door, but there was nobody there.

Almost a minute later Ron came down and crash landed hard into a lake in the center of Middleton park with a massive splash. A moment later Ron surfaced and took a deep breath.

"… Ok, I really need to get a handle on this thing!" Ron said in annoyance.

**To Be Continued…**

_**AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR-AIR**_

**Ladies and Gentlemen, i present to you, the first ever Avatar/Kim Possible Xover.**

**Please send plenty of reviews and let me know waht you think of the storyline.**


End file.
